msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 28th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from June 28th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I call this meeting to order. As always we will recap last week’s events. DROSSY! I heard you learned to cook the other night. Why don’t you speak on the fish thing that happened. Drossy: Oh. Uh, certainly, sir. Well.. last night, there was a bit of an event in support of the orphans of Stormwind- Mister Furlbrow and some chaps from Stormwind- or, really, one or two people, as apparently they didn't quite show up in the numbers expected- held a fish fry in the Ledegermain Lounge. Mister Ramsacker and myself aided behind the counter a bit- we served fish, and potatoes, and stuffed peppers.. and there was whiskey. It was pretty successful, I think. Lora Raventhorne: I wish I was there. Zanbor Emerson: They gave out free whiskey and cigars. It was nice. Mab Nimue: It was delicious. Feldernost Ramsacker: Aye, Drossy made some pretty good food. I'm proud te have worked with her. Damon Halliwell: Ok, Thank you. Dismissed. Zanbor, did you get to hold your meeting? Zanbor Emerson: Yes. Damon Halliwell: Care to tell everyone about it. Zanbor Emerson: No, not particularly. Damon Halliwell: Very well, moving on. Verus, I believe you have a few updates about events from last week. ' Verus Baelheit:' Indeed, Chancellor. Allow me to state that I cannot be alone in the retelling of these events, they have proven traumatic to many. Last Sunday, at est. 8:00, we encountered an extralinear entity. This means a being from outside our time. No doubt you've all experienced the rift activity that has been brewing across Azeroth for weeks. At Nethergarde Keep, in the Blasted Lands, we encountered an area of altered time. Within was apparently an alternate duplicate of our own Mage-Commander, Vanidicus. Many of you were there. This alternate Vanidicus was clearly hostile to us, having attempted to usurp Kirin Tor territory, but even more disturbing is the use of Chronomancy that he, -and forces with him- were heavily corrupted with. We were able to overcome the Alternate Commander, after some difficulty... But we were unable to prevent his escape, due to a hostage situation. Even more disturbing was the departure of seven other individuals leaving through temporal rifts just like this one. That was last Sunday. Mage-Commander, can you give us your report on the occurrence this last thursday? Vanidicus Alexander: Of course. This Thursday past we had a whiteout. Big one. Northrend kaput. Didn’t get anything out. This coincided with a huge chronomantic disruption in various places in Northrend. Of note, disruptions were heavily detected within the Dragonblight and in Coldarra, home of the Blue Dragons. Disruptions within' the Dragonblight were eventually traced to the Bronze Dragonshrine, courtesy of a scrying spell provided by Mr. Ramsacker. Eventual tracking was terminated within Coldarra...specifically underneath it, within' the caves. Due to a chronal displacement field preventin' access of Minister Emerson...we can speculate who has come back to trouble us now. Preparations for how to kill Minister Emerson are being prepared. No offense, sir. That is all, sirs. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Commander. Dismissed. The Mage-Commander suffered the same experience when his duplicate appeared at Nethergarde. He could not appear in the same time as we did. As he astutely noted, Councilor Emerson could not appear as well. This gives us some slight forewarning if an extralinear entity is present. Be warned, we have no idea the extent of these temporal intrusions. We could encounter... anyone. From anywhen. Thank you. I'll take questions, if you have them. Yes, Zanbor. Zanbor Emerson: Do you think future me is nice? Verus Baelheit: '...No. Any others? Very well. Thank you. 'Arranax DeVin: 'What sort of scale are we talking? As large as the rift that swallowed the keep? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Or larger. '''Arranax DeVin: '... Troggshit. You couldn't say smaller, could you? Fair enough ... '''Verus Baelheit: '''It is a regrettable situation... One which we must all join together to face. '''Damon Halliwell: We now move on to next week’s events. Zanbor, it seems the only thing on the lists our from you. Zanbor Emerson: Evil members of the Senate from the future got you down? Well don't despair because this Wednesday is beer night. Mingle with your friends and enemies in the Senate while drinking free beer. Lora Raventhorne: '''Is bail provided? '''Aithnea Escol: I do like free alcohol. Zanbor Emerson: The Ministry of Justice has told me to include this legal talk. Any and all damages caused by members will not be paid for by the Senate. Bail will also not be paid for by the Senate. Lora Raventhorne: '''Shoot. '''Zanbor Emerson: Your medical bills will be paid for though. So that is a plus. Aithnea Escol: Win some lose some. Zanbor Emerson: On Tuesday, I will be hosting a basic Alchemy class. We will cover topics such as safety, equipment, and basic vocab. At the end those who wish to will receive their alchemy licenses. That is all, thank you. Damon Halliwell: Archmage Silverspark, you wished to speak? Tammini Silverspark: nods vigorously, stepping into the middle of the room, spinning slightly to look at everyone. Have completed partial manuscript for work entitled "Magic in Azeroth." Highly readable. Have placed copies of manuscript in Senate Library. Would appreciate any colleagues providing academic criticism for purpose of improvement of final draft. Would particularly encourage Librarium members, given apparent interest in scholarship. Will provide editorial credit, of course, in line with standard procedure. Erm, that is all. Damon Halliwell: Well that covers next week. I now open the floor to all those wishing to speak. Simply raise a hand. Mr. Ramsacker. Feldernost Ramsacker: Ahem... As you be knowing, I have been finding ways to combat the use of Chromatic Magic, since our alternate selves are so versed in it. Today, just a few hours ago, I had a breakthrough. An old friend of mine, known to fool since we were beardlings! Anyways, he brought me a tablet that he found during an Archeology trip to a resting place of an Arathi city long gone. The tablet speaks about a dagger that had the power to switch bodies with another for a short time. It be a bit old and hard to read, but this dagger, if we find it and with a few modifications, can be used to fight our Alternate Selves. I request to put a team together to find this dagger. Damon Halliwell: Verus, I believe this falls under your purview. Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Chancellor. Feldernost, to what does switching bodies with another have to do with Chronomancy? I imagine you might think doing so to one's alternate self... but we cannot interact with our Alternate selves. '''Feldernost Ramsacker: When we were attacked at Nethergarde, the alternate of the Mage-Commander was in charge of the assault. That tells me that when one of us disappears that means we know who is in charge. I believe by using this dagger we can confuse the enemy long enough to finish them off before our casualties rise. Verus Baelheit: '''Well, I have no objections. '''Feldernost Ramsacker: Aye... well... no' yet. I just found out prior to the meeting, Archmagus. Verus Baelheit: '''Alright. We'll have a meeting with the Librarium. You are dismissed for now, Feld, thank you. '''Feldernost Ramsacker: Thank ye. Damon Halliwell: Zanbor has the floor. Zanbor Emerson: Just a short announcement. If you see Lewis, ignore him. The Admin Department is punishing him by making him think he is invisible to everyone. Thank you for your cooperation. Vanidicus Alexander: Who's Lewis? Arranax DeVin: ... don't ask. Lora Raventhorne: He's not worth asking about. Arranax DeVin: Is it alright if we go 'what's that voice? It almost sounds like Lewis?' Zanbor Emerson: Approved. Arranax DeVin: Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Archmage Baelheit’s wife now has the floor. The Record has been altered to remove part of the meeting as motioned by the Vice-Chancellor and approved by the Senate. ''' '''Lora Raventhorne: The actual conversation. It was simply unprofessional. Vanidicus Alexander: Just strike the damn thing. No need to draw it out or vote on it. Zanbor Emerson: The motion carries the wife conversation shall be stricken. Vanidicus Alexander: Record what’s pertinent. Zanbor Emerson: I don't tell you how to do your job, Commander. Don't tell me how to do mine. Verus Baelheit: '''I move that we finish with promotions. '''Damon Halliwell: Fine move on to promotions. Verus Baelheit: '''Feldernost Ramsacker. Please step forward. Feldernost, You've given us your best as a Mage and as a Colleague. As a reward for your efforts, you are hereby granted promotion to Colleague of our Senate. Kudos to you. '''Feldernost Ramsacker: Thank ye, Archmagus. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. Miss Kyandra Icefire. Please step forwardYou have shown honesty as a Colleague, Dedication as a Magus, and loyalty to the City. You do us proud, and will continue to do so as a Colleague of our Senate. Congratulations, Kyandra. '''Kyandra Icefire: Thank you Bael. Arranax DeVin: Well deserved. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. Finally, Miss Drossy. Please step forward. Miss Drossy, You have progressed from a young Initiate to a Proud Magus of our City. The road ahead of you is long, but we all have confidence in your ability to succeed. Congratulations, Senator Drossy. '''Drossy: ..I will do my best to further serve Dalaran. Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Drossy. Damon, I defer to you. '''Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to a close. All: To Protect and Serve Dalaran! Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents